


Put your back into it

by Berylia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Oh mettez-y du vôtre, 007. »<br/>Les mots, simples, amusés, juvéniles sont dans ses oreilles et James grommèle.<br/>« Descendez et venez donc y mettre du vôtre. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your back into it

« Oh mettez-y du vôtre, 007. »  
Les mots, simples, amusés, juvéniles sont dans ses oreilles et James grommèle.  
« Descendez et venez donc y mettre du vôtre. »  
La rame se rapproche, il recule de quelques pas, le walther a la main et tire trois fois avant de se jeter une dernière fois sur la porte. Qui cède. Son cœur est plus rapide qu’il ne devrait l’être.  
« Il est devant vous, 007, toujours en train de courir. »  
La voix est encore là, posée mais en même temps vibrante de tension, de jeunesse et il se remet à courir.

***

« Vous pourriez y mettre du vôtre, 007. »  
Les mots sont à peine murmurés, tendus comme le corps contre lui, comme les mains crispées, douloureuses qui lui ont tendu l’outil.  
Il ne répond pas, trop occupé à introduire la lame dans la carcasse métallique de la bombe sans interférer avec les plaques de pression.  
« Ça y est. »  
Q appuie sur le bouton et l’impulsion électromagnétique désactive la bombe.   
Il défait les cordes autour de ses poignets et attaque leurs gardes. Lorsqu’il les a mis à terre et a récupéré une arme il trouve le petit génie occupé à tripatouiller l’engin qui a failli les tuer.  
« Il y a un transmetteur. Ils doivent déjà avoir sonné l’alarme. Soyez prudent, 007. »  
Il jette un dernier regard au gamin à présent armé d’un des fusil le dos au mur en train de mettre en pièce un des micros ennemis, puis part à la recherche de la cible.

***

« Vous n’avez aucune raison de faire la tête, 007, mettez-y du vôtre, un sourire et tout ira bien. »  
La voix qui murmure à son oreille est amusée et…  
« Q, vous mangez du popcorn ?  
— Mais non, 007, qu’allez-vous imaginer. »  
Et pourtant il entend clairement le craquement du maïs soufflé tandis que l’armurier et responsable de la section Q le suit sur ses écrans.  
« Souriez, 007, je crois que voilà votre point d’entrée. »  
La voix est parcourue par le rire.  
« Je me vengerai Q.  
— Allons, vous savez bien que je ne choisis pas vos missions.  
— Mais vous y assistez.  
— Allons, 007, je suis sûr que cette charmante septuagénaire sera à la hauteur de toutes vos précédentes conquêtes. Allez charmeur, vous volez en solo maintenant. »  
La voix se tut mais il entendait encore le craquement du popcorn et s’il tendait l’oreille il aurait presque pu écouter son sourire.

***

« Allez 007, mettez-y du vôtre ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Regardez-moi ! »  
La voix est toujours là mais c’est comme si elle commençait à s’éloigner tout comme l’image de Q s’efface, chaque fois plus flou.  
« Regardez-moi, bon sang ! »  
Il y a des mains sur son visage, deux grands yeux gris clair qui le fixent.

***

« Alors, est-ce que j’y mets assez du mien ? »  
Les yeux gris se rouvrent, brillant, sa bouche se plisse en un sourire et malgré le mouvement, malgré toute cette tension il redevient un instant ce jeune génie moqueur et non cette créature débauchée et à la bouche rougie.  
« Je ne sais pas… La porte n’a pas encore cédé. »  
Il rit avant de l’embrasser, sentant ses jambes blanches et fines qui se serrent contre sa ceinture, la tête aux cheveux en bataille qui frappe contre le bois de la porte, entendant cette voix encore et toujours dans son oreille qui répète son nom sans discontinuer.


End file.
